pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Spargo
Spargo is a Dutch funk - disco - pop group that scored hits like You and Me ( 1980 ), Head Up To The Sky ( 1980 ), One Night Affair ( 1981 ), Just For You ( 1981 ) and Hip Hap Hop ( 1982 ). Content * 1 History * 2 Solo activities * 3 Discography ** 3.1 Singles * 4 Radio 2 Top 2000 History [ edit ] Spargo was founded in 1975 by the Amsterdam Ruud Mulder (guitar, vocals), Hans Elbersen (guitar, vocals), Ellert Driessen (keys, vocals, composer, 1958), Jef Nassenstein (bass, vocals) and Leander Lammertink (drums). Late 70s, after the departure of Elbersen, the group received strengthening the origins of American singer Lilian Jackson Day . (Geb.3 March 1960 in New York ). She is the daughter of Art Blakey and include at Hans Dulfer sung. With Jackson as the lead singer and Driessen as a singer, the group got its distinctive sound and broke through. The single You and Me was the best-selling album of 1980 in the Netherlands and reached as the number 1 position. This record was a big hit outside the Netherlands (including No. 1 in Italy , Belgium , Iceland , Peru and Suriname ). Between August 1980 and March 1982 Spargo scored four top five hits in the Netherlands, but the success of You and Me (March 1980) would not be equaled (see discography singles bottom of this page). Other songs from this period included: Worry (1980), Back in My Arms Again (1980), Inside Your Heart (1980), Hey you (1981), Running From Your Lovin '!. After the spring of 1982 Spargo was not a top-5 quotations more, it took four songs from the period October 1982 - March 1984 a 15th to 29th place in the Dutch charts as the highest rating (see discography singles below), such as: So Funny (October 1982) and Do You Like Me (July 1983). Lilian Day Jackson and Leander Lammertink left end 1983. With former Doe Maar drummer René Collem and a new singer, the album Step by Step which included Lady was the first single (15th place as the highest price). The heyday (± March 1980 - March 1982), however, were over and Spargo held in 1985 before seen. In 1997, the original lineup (plus Jacksons brother Larry on percussion) reunite for a new number ( Indestructible record) for a Best Of -cd; then followed it live and television appearances, including a one-time broadcast of Toppop (on the occasion of 70 years AVRO ) and Friends of Amstel . Jef Nassenstein, television producer, meanwhile, had dropped out. Solo activities [ edit ] Ruud Mulder formed with former Dolly Dot Angela Groothuizen tire Angela & the Rude and participated in the reunion occupation Roberto Jacketti & the Scooters (ever discovered by Groothuizen). Ellert Driessen in 1988 moved to London ; he released a solo album and was mainly compose songs for others; include Big Mister Cactus Song (1985), Banger Hart of Rob de Nijs (1996), Never Never by Gordon &Re-Play (1999) and Eurovision-song No Goodbyes by Linda Cartwrights (2000). Lilian Day Jackson starred in the series Channel 13 (as a friend of Pim ); then she left in 1985 to America , where she recorded the solo single Got To Control It. Jackson sang with Menace and saxophonist Kit McClure with whom she appeared in the TV show Joan Rivers . Mid 90s Jackson returned to the Netherlands; since she gave birth to a daughter, she has sung with the Clip esters and they took it in the first episode of The Winner Is ... against Lois Lane . December 30, 2013 she was seen with Driessen in an episode of Top 2000 a Go-Go . edit Edit Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:Dutch pop group